


A Moment With You

by cutthroatfics



Series: ANTI Drabbles [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dom T'Challa, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Sub Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: A snapshot before a fire; Erik has a fixation and T'Challa gives into indulging him.





	A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "The Edge of Glory" from an ask meme, "finger sucking" from my kink bingo card and the anti drabbles.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, baetchalla, for looking this over.

T'Challa sat in the office of the adjoining rooms he and N'Jadaka shared. A projection of Nakia's new proposed budget for the outreach program shone between them from his kimoyo beads. “I think these proposals are sound. Have you had a chance to look them over, N'Jadaka?” T'Challa said looking up at him but N'Jadaka only watched as his fingers swiped over the numbers. “N'Jadaka–”

 

“You got some sexy ass hands,” N'Jadaka said as he licked his lips. “You know that? Anybody ever tell you?”

 

T'Challa disengaged his kimoyo beads with half-lidded eyes. “Not in those words, no, but you have always been fond of them.” T'Challa folded his hands on the desk between them and N'Jadaka tracked the movement. “How would you like them?”

 

“In my mouth?” N'Jadaka considered and nodded. “Yeah, in my mouth.”

 

“Kneel on the floor,” T'Challa commanded as he got out his seat. He pointed to the space next to his chair. “There. I will be back in a moment.”

 

T'Challa leaves to wash his hands and N'Jadaka got out of his seat.

 

“Fuck–” He drawled as he palmed his erection. “Fuck.”

 

He sank into the space next to T'Challa's chair. He ran his hand over the body warmed fabric over and over as he waited for him to return. T'Challa would often find little tasks, such as washing his hands longer than was necessary to allow him the time to ease himself into a place were he could accept the attention he had asked for. The years spent without his Baba had left N'Jadaka Erik Stevens, a man with nothing but time alone with his thoughts. Time to fixate on his goals and overthink his actions. Time spent learning how not to accept help.

 

School, the military, the foster homes had been training. Training to get to Wakanda. Training to depend on his own power, and feeding on whatever strength he could to get him home.

 

 _Home,_ he thought as he took a breath, _I'm home._

 

“N'Jadaka,” T'Challa said as he came in the room. N'Jadaka's shoulders were visible over the table. He was shirtless and the scars of his dedication decorated his back. T'Challa licked his lips at the small raised scars over N'Jadaka's tailbone and thought about him adding more. “Are you ready for me, my love.”

 

“Yes, my king.” N'Jadaka whispered as T'Challa came around him to sit back down. His hands lay flat on his thighs. T'Challa placed his hand over the warm column of his throat and lifted his head. N'Jadaka looked at him from the curtain of his dreads and T'Challa smiled at the heat there. N'Jadaka burned high or low but he never stopped and T'Challa delighted in his honesty. He licked his full lips and T'Challa's drew over his teeth in his desire to sink his teeth into them. “Kumkani.”

 

“Milaje.” T'Challa rasped, his voice dark. _Adored. “My love.”_

 

T'Challa released his neck and slid tapping fingers over N'Jadaka's pulse point. He cradled his jaw and looked him in the eye. N'Jadaka groaned and T'Challa placed the pad of his finger on his bottom lip. He pressed on N'Jadaka's lip and the plump flesh dipped beneath his thumb. He swiped gently over the skin for long, long moments and N'Jadaka fire glowed behind his eyes until he closed them with a soft, rumbling.

 

“Are you purring, my love?” T'Challa asked softly and a flush turned N'Jadaka's skin rosy. N'Jadaka did not deny it and T'Challa rewarded him by pushing his finger just past his lips. And in a characteristic burst of daring N'Jadaka darted forward on T'Challa's thumb and licked over the pad of it with his tongue.

 

N'Jadaka's nostrils flared as the scent of T'Challa's arousal began to fill the space between them and he smirked around the finger in his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked this.


End file.
